Buzzing Raven
by Tomorrowwillneverfade
Summary: Maria is pinning after a 15yr old boy which happens to be her next door neighbours grandson.
1. Chapter 1: Naughty Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this they're all works of Stan lee. Sorry if they seem a bit O/C.

A/N: I don't do very many story requests but I want to thank Jeremy.crawford27 for asking me to do this means a lot and also pushing me out my comfort zone a little bit with doing a marvel based fanfic.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - Friday Afternoon - - - - - - - - - - -

"Monica darling" I call trying to find out where that pesky little daughter of mine was as much as I may love her she can be a pain in my ass sometimes, "what mum I was busy!" I hear her yell at me as she's coming towards where I am working on my plane "Have you got your stuff ready to go to your grandfathers and grandmothers for the weekend?" I ask her knowing full well she probably didn't she forgets I know full well what's she's like "You do realise they're going to be here in 5 mins don't you?" I hear her groan at me the time had flown by carol hasn't been back yet and it's already been two years my 13 year old daughter is still being a little stroppy teenager but I don't know what else I can expect from her except to maybe behave a little better. I hear her run up the stairs of our house to get her stuff ready and I know that she can't wait to go and spend more time with them.

I hear Tom's car pull up and I see that he only has one of his grandsons with him instead of the two usual boys, I wonder what's going on there then as I know those twin grandsons of his never like to be without the other maybe they had a fight who knows guess I shouldn't worry about it too much. About 3 minutes after Tom's car pulls up and they exit my mum and dad pulls up meaning I'm having to rip myself away from staring at the 15yr old boy that's standing practically in front of me and I never realised till now how attractive he looks.

I walk up to my parents car and say hello to them when all of a sudden we all hear crash bang whollop as Monica drags her suitcase down the stairs of the house I turn to my parents "Thanks for having her this weekend. I just really need some time to relax and catch a breather and I can't do that with her getting stroppy at me." I finish my sentence as Monica runs up to the car and chucks her suitcase into the backseat "Bye mum love you loads, see you Sunday evening!" She practically screams at me as she gives me a hug before running into the back of there car "I'll see you Sunday evening mum, dad." I say to them sending my love to the three of them as they drive away.

I look back over at Tom's garden and realise that his grandson is mowing the grass for him which is sweet then as I'm staring he does the sexiest thing I thing a guy has ever done around me in ages and sexily tales of his shirt and his trousers, as he's mowing the grass who does that but as I continue to stare at him I realise he stops what he is doing and turns to face me and starts staring at me as I'm looking him over a realise that he has a bulge in his pants and quite a big one at that.

Next thing I know I'm running up into my room grab my vibrator from the drawer in the bedside table and turn it on and ram it into my pussy, I start feeling this feeling in my pussy that is starting to leak with my juices as I carry on ramming it into my pussy and realise I'm about to cum, I feel the tension of release rising in my pussy and I carry on ramming the vibrator into my pussy until my orgasm rips through me and soaks my bed in my juices and cum.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - Friday Evening - - - - - - - - - - -

I sort my bed out after cumming so hard I must've been led there for about 10-15mins before I decided enough was enough, I rip everything of my bed flip it over and put clean bedding on before deciding to take a shower. I walk into the bathroom start my shower off and jump in after I know it's warmed up and slowly start washing myself.

Next thing I know I'm playing with my nipples squeezing them and giving them a twist till I slowly start to feel aroused, i slowly run my hand down my body to my pussy and slowly start rubbing my clit forgetting how good it felt the feeling coming back to me the sensation of my ex's fingers playing with my clit remembering how it felt and me continuing to do the same slow to start with then going faster till the next thing i know im gushing all over my shower.

Thinking about that 15 year old teen and what he could do to me if I ever got the chance. With that thought I slowly drift off to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this they're all works of Stan lee. Sorry if they seem a bit O/C.

A/N: I don't do very many story requests but I want to thank 27 for asking me to do this means a lot and also pushing me out my comfort zone a little bit with doing a marvel based fanfic. Also Sorry for the long wait

Chapter 2: A Surprise

I wake up to the noise of a kid messing around by the plane and I slowly realise that its toms grandson Jacob, as I look out the window and admire his physique some more I realise that he looks so much older then 15 and I think to myself do I really want to do this but I know that he's still underage, as I'm staring at him in just a top I notice him looking up at me and waving at me then I realise that it's time to go down and face him.

I walk down stairs wearing nothing apart from my top which is nothing new to my neighbors they're used to me wearing pretty much nothing as tom is my only neighbor well he's seen me in a lot less then a top. "How are you cutie?" I ask as I walk up to Jacob "I'm ok. How are you sexy?" he asks me whilst looking me up and down with a gleam in his eyes, that's when I realise that he's thinking the same as me when it comes to the pair of us.

He walks up to me so he's so much closer, that's when I realise that he's just wearing his jeans and he leans in for a kiss, I lean into him and initiate the kiss as wer're kissing I very quickly become aroused he's not kissing me like a 15yr old would kiss, it was a man's kiss like he had experience, I feel him get hard through his jeans and as his dick hardens it ever so slowly rubs against my aroused vagina.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask him and I think he notices the hesitance in my voice "It's just your underage and I don't want you hating me for this, if ou want this as much as I do then we can carry on." He looks at me and grabs the back of my neck and kisses me so hard and im getting aroused all over again. I feel his erection prodding harder into my vagina and I know that he wants this as much as I do.

He slowly undoes the buttons on my top till it falls off my body and he latches his mouth onto my nipple sucking and nibbling till its fully erect then he kisses his away along to my other nipple and starts his work on it sucking and nibbling till my other one is erect. Next thing I know I'm making may way over to my work table and he's clearing it off with one hand whilst he's got his other one on my wait making sure I'm ok, then he lifts me up and starts work on my aroused pussy he slowly starts licking my pussy, till he's making me gush all over his mouth and tongue.

After I've gushed I think to myself I should return the favour I hop of my work bench and start to kneel down in front of him as I do I slowly start to undo his buttons and zip I realise his not wearing any boxers as I pull his jeans down until im fully knelt in front of him and his cock springs out into my face and its at that moment I realise just how big he actually is and notice that what I saw yesterday was nothing compared to how big he actually is and its shocking.

"Your massive!" I say to him in shock and I feel him smirking down at me and I realise that he's impressed by my shock "Have you ever had anything quite so big before?" he asks and I just look up at him and shake my head "Well I guess your in for a bit of a shock then." He informs me and I nod realsing that hes right I will be in for a treat concerning his dick and I'm slightly worried about what it will do to me but I guess we will see soon enough.

I start sucking him very slowly until hes even more erect then he was and he grows at least another 2inches in width and length as I suck him and I realise I cant take any more f him into my mouth so I slowly get up and kiss him "Are you sure you want this" he asks me and I nod, he picks me up and I wrap my legs round his waist and he plunges into my waiting pussy as we're walking over to my plane.

We climb into my plane with his massive cock still in me and as we lay down and he starts pounding his rock hard cock into me and I'm barley able to breath as he's pounding his cock into me, as is I start to cum all over his cock he doesn't stop he carries on slamming into me till I cum at least three times when his pounding gets slower but harder and I feel him cum into my pussy.

After hes cum he keeps pounding into me sending me into another wave of ecstasy and I realise that hes doing this not caring about the age difference or the fact that he could be risking me getting pregnant its like he doesn't even care and I wonder to myself why I never found him sooner in my life or wishing that I could be at least 14yrs younger then it may of not been a problem me dating him or at least me having his kid. I'd hate to find out that I'm pregnant with his kid in a weeks time.

"Are you ok babe?" he asks getting worried about me which is really cute for someone his age caring about me considering im almost twice his age "Yh I'm fine, just thinking about a few things that's all." I tell him not wanting him to really know what was going through my head. "I better go before my darling granddad wonders where I am." He tells me and I can see in his face that he doesn't really want to go "I love you!" he tells me and I don't really know what to say to that as it was so unexpected I didn't really know what to do.

A week later.

This is the truth I haven't had my period yet so I had to do a test im just waiting for the result and ohhhh crap I look at the test of course it had to happen to me.

I'M PREGNANT!

A/N: Chapter 3 should be up in couple days.


	3. Chapter 3: Nine Months Later

Chapter 3: Nine Months Later

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this they're all works of Stan lee. Sorry if they seem a bit O/C.

A/N: I don't do very many story requests but I want to thank 27 for asking me to do this means a lot and also pushing me out my comfort zone a little bit with doing a marvel based fanfic. Also Sorry for the long wait

It's been nine months since I ha my encounter with Jacob and we've spoken everytime he's been over he knows I was pregnant and so did monica she was more then happy that she was having a baby brother or sister and so was carol but I know she's got the world to save so I know why she hasn't been home much over the past nine months.

My little boy was home and safe thanks to carol making sure we were still alive and well I know she was so upset that she couldn't be there for the birth of him but I did ask her for a name that she would like him to have being as she didn't name monica, I wasn't surprised when she came up with JJ ( Jacob Junior) I had to laugh knowing that she was absolutely mad but what could I do.

Jacob rushed to the door and I opened it seeing him coming ovber before he could nock JJ was asleep and didn't want him to wake "How is he?" he asks and I see concern all over his face and I know that he wants to be in his sons life but he's still too young to have to deal with a kid aswell "He's fine you don't have to worry about him, you know that right?" and I know he does but I just want to him vocally say it "I know but he is my son and I want the best for him I want him to know I am in his life." I nod I know what he means and I'm really happy he is deciding to step and be a father to our boy.

"He's got a name, he's called JJ." I tell him and he looks at me as if to go what the hell "Jacob Junior." He laughs at that i notice his laugh is deeper since the last time he laughed around me which was three weeks ago "Who on earth came up with that name babe?" he asks grabbing my waist as he asks and I feel like everything could work out but know that Tom wouldn't approve of us I also realise his voice has got deeper he really is growing into an adult and I know Tom still wouldn't approve even tho he is almost an adult, "Carol came up with name." I inform him and we both share a laugh.

As he meats JJ I see his face light up and I know that all is well in the world.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but that's the end of the story.


	4. Chapter 4: Petition

Chapter 2: Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

This has been the only talk for a few days now. Something needs to be done.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Sev's Little Girl

Tomorrowwillneverfade


End file.
